vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe (Oddworld)
Summary Abe (also known as Stitch Lips among fellow Mudokons) is the first primary protagonist in the Oddworld franchise. He is a Mudokon, the native race of the continent Mudos. He is recognized by his species as the Messiah of the Mudokons. Despite Abe's skepticism in being the 'chosen one', Abe managed to liberate a large portion of his species from Glukkon oppression. He is also known for liberating any form of life that is being oppressed by unethical businesses such as the Vykkers of Vykker's Labs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher. Possibly High 8-C environmental destruction Name: Abe, Stitch Lips Origin: Oddworld Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mudokon, Messiah of the Mudokons, First Class Floor Waxer (formerly), Employee of the Year Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Can roll on the ground, Possession (Can possess enemies/farts via chanting and make them explode at will), Invisibility (Via Invisibility Ring and Invisible vendo), Healing (By chanting to absorb birds to recover his health. Via Healing Ring and Health Up vendo), Shockwave Manipulation (Can detonate and explode everything within range via Spirit Ring), Fragrance Manipulation (Can fart up a explosive gas cloud), Explosion Manipulation with a grenade, explosive fart and a spirit ring that detonates all bombs in his range, Portal Creation (By chanting), Resurrection (Can revive deceased Mudokons via spooce), Statistics Amplification and Superhuman Speed (Can jump much higher via Bounce and get a temporary speed boost via Expresso. Can also upgrade Mudokons via spooce), Teleportation (Teleported himself away from SoulStorm Brewery's explosion in a form of birds), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Transformation (Can turn into his Shrykull form), Electricity Manipulation and Invulnerability (When as Shrykull) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to characters who can harm/damage him), likely higher as Shrykull. Possibly Large Building level environmental destruction (Mudokons are able to chant a giant concentrated lightning storm that destroyed RuptureFarms) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (Can avoid gunfire and outrun Paramites, Scrabs and Sligs) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher as Shrykull Durability: Wall level (Survived a explosion which destroyed a wall and sent him flying off Necrum Mines), likely higher as Shrykull Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range by slapping. Several to hundreds of meters with items/abilities Standard Equipment: Rocks, grenades, bonepowder keg, spooce, vending machine power-ups, invisibility/healing/spirit rings Intelligence: Above Average (Completed the Scrabania and Paramonia trials. Is very good at stealth, able to sneak around high-security facilities undetected. Often outsmarts enemies into traps. Can convince fellow Mudokons to make orders like following him to freedom, pulling levers, etc. In Soulstorm, is able to craft various useful items/weapons from objects he found) Weaknesses: Is very clumsy, has no fighting experience Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'GameSpeak:' Abe can speak orders to interact with fellow Mudokons such as following, pulling levers, or if possessed as an enemy, to bark orders to battle another enemy. **'Hello:' Abe greets one Mudokon. **'Follow Me:' Abe gets a Mudokon to follow him. **'Wait:' Abe gets all Mudokons to wait in place. **'Angry:' Abe growls in anger, doesn't really do much. **'Whistle 1:' One of the whistling tunes that Abe uses. **'Whistle 2:' Another one of the whistling tunes that Abe uses. **'Laugh:' Abe just laughs, doesn't really do anything. **'Fart/Burp:' Abe simply farts or burps in order to get other Mudokons laugh. Also used for concluding whistling passwords. Abe can even make a boiler explode by farting on it. **'All a Ya:' Abe greets all nearby Mudokons. **'Work:' Abe gets Mudokons to work, if there's even anything for them to work on. **'Sorry:' Abe can apologize any Mudokons if he did any harm to them. **'Stop It:' Abe can stop Mudokons from ending up in a fight, which might end up killing each other. **'Attack:' Abe can command Mudokons to attack enemies nearby for him. *'Explosive Fart:' After drinking a bottle of SoulStorm Brew, Abe can release a more potent fart that can be possessed. The fart can eventually be used to blow up enemies and obstacles. *'Shrykull Transformation:' After completing the Scrabania and Paramonia trials, Abe has the ability to transform into a Mudokon demigod Shrykull and electrocute the area around him with powerful bolts of electricity, killing any hostile forces and exploding any hostile ordnance that happens to be nearby. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Oddworld Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Immortals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Mascots Category:Absorption Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Ring Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users